


Ang Roommate Kong Torpe

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Jealous!Jongin, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates!Kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Pinagseselosan ni Jongin ang otome game na nilalaro ni Kyungsoo.





	Ang Roommate Kong Torpe

**Author's Note:**

> matagal ko na 'to gawa ngayon ko lang ipopost kase tsonget. eh nakita ko sa folder ko sa phone so okeh post natin for archiving sayang naman.

"Ano ba kasi yang ginagawa mo, Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa roommate niya na kanina pa niya tinatawag para kumain.

Kakabalik lang ni Kyungsoo sa trabaho ngunit nakatuon na naman ito sa kanyang cellphone. Sampung minuto lang daw na pahinga pero ang sampu naging bente minutos na.

Hindi pa rin sumasagot ang lalaki pero nakatakip ito ng bibig at halatang kinikilig sa kung ano mang pinagkakaabalahan sa kanyang cellphone.

Sa pagtataka at selos (oo, seloso si Jongin kahit hindi naman niya jowa si Kyungsoo) lumapit si Jongin at tiningnan ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo nang palihim.

_Wala siyang kalandian, wala siyang kalandian, wala siyang--_

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. Nakatalikod at abala ang lalaki kaya wala itong alam na napataas na ng kilay si Jongin at napatiklop ng mga braso sa kanyang dibdib.

Sa huli, nagpigil rin ito ng tawa dahil sa lahat pa ng larong pwedeng laruin ni Kyungsoo, bakit isang wirdong otome game pa na may bidang lalaki na may katawang kabayo at may mukha ng tao?

Tahimik na tumabi si Jongin sa kanya at sumilip ulit sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo.

Napatingin ang lalaki sa kanya. "Luto na yung kanin?" Bumalik ito sa paglalaro.

"Kanina pa. Kanina pa nga rin kita tinatawag. Ano ba yang nilalaro mo? May tikbalang palang otome game na ganyan? Ang sagwa, Kyungsoo." Nasasagwaan talaga siya. Sa lahat ng otome game na nilaro ng mga ate niya lalo na ang kinabaliwan nilang Mystic Messenger, aba mukhang taob na ang larong iyon sa nilalaro ngayon ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang cute kaya. Nakakatuwa." Sagot ni Kyungsoo nang nakanguso sabay baba sa kanyang cellphone at lakad sa maliit na lamesa nila ni Jongin kung saan sila kumakain.

Sumunod si Jongin. "Kinikilig ka naman?"

"Oo?" Nagsandok na ng kanin si Kyungsoo para sa kanilang dalawa.

Pero ilang saglit lang, nasa cellphone na naman si Kyungsoo habang kumakain sila.

Gusto sana pagalitan ni Jongin ang kanyang roommate na huwag pagsabayin ang paglalaro habang kumakain, ngunit hindi rin niya magawa dahil pinapanood na rin niya ulit maglaro si Kyungsoo na aninag naman sa mukha na tuwang-tuwa sa nilalaro.

Tiningnan niya ang nakangiting roommate na ubod ng cute, ng ganda, na kay sarap titigan, na kay sarap makitang nakangiti.

Napapangiti rin siya sa bawat pagngiti ni Kyungsoo sa pagbabasa ng dialogue ng mga tauhan sa nilalaro. Ngunit, hindi pa sila tapos kumain kaya bigla niyang sabi, "Soo, kain muna mamaya na yang tikbalang na yan." Siko niya sa katabi.

Pinanindilatan siya ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit nga ba dito ka sa tabi ko kumakain? Di ba dun ka?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang harap. Pero nakinig din naman siya kay Jongin at huminto muna sa paglalaro.

"Nanood lang naman ako." Nguso niya pero lumipat din siya ng pwesto at umupo sa harap ni Kyungsoo habang bumubulong, "Ano bang nakakakilig sa tikbalang yun?"

"May binubulong ka ba sa akin, Jongin?"

"Binubulong?" Nguso niya. "Deh, wala no. Ayan kakalaro mo, kung anu-ano na naririnig mo. Kain na nga tayo."

At para wala nang masabi pa si Jongin, pinuno na lang niya ang bibig ng pagkain habang pailing-iling si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

-

Sa mga sumunod na araw, naging madalas na ang pagiging tahimik ni Kyungsoo dahil mas abala na ito sa paglalaro.

Walang pinagbago kada gabi. Mas masaya pa si Kyungsoo sa nilalaro at tila di na alam nito na kasama pa rin niya si Jongin sa apartment na sinasaluhan.

"Kelan ba matatapos yang nilalaro mo?" Tanong ni Jongin habang naghuhugas ng pinggan. Nakadapa si Kyungsoo sa kama at di nabubura ang hugis puso na ngiti. Tila wala rin ito narinig.

"Sobra na, Soo ah. Nakakapagselos na yang nilalaro mo. Masakit na." Bitaw na mga salita ni Jongin habang napapadiin ang pagkuskos sa plato na hawak.

"Ha? Kausap mo ba ko, Jongin?"

Nagitla si Jongin sa tanong at agad na nagpalusot. "Hindi, hindi no. Hala ka talaga, kung anu-ano na naririnig mo simula nang naglalaro ka ng tikbalang na laro na yan, Soo. Tigilan mo na yan."

Napapangiwi si Jongin sa sinabi at nanatiling nakatalikod. Ilang minuto na rin niyang kinukuskos ang platong hawak-hawak.

Imbis na makarinig ng sagot galing kay Kyungsoo, wala siyang narinig dito at mas nanlumo siya dahil alam niyang nanalo na naman ang tikbalang na otome game na kinagigiliwan ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

-

"Tangina, pre." Tawa pa ulit ni Sehun at di na makabuo ng pangungusap sa kakatawa nito nang ikwento ni Jongin sa kanya ang problema niya.

"Tatawa ka na lang ba ha? Nangongroblema nga ako dito, tas ikaw...tch. Sana di ko na lang pala sinabi no?" Yamot na sagot ni Jongin sa kaibigan bago inumin ang Fruitas Mango Shake na bili nila sa Puregold kanina.

"Gago kase, pre. Nagseselos ka dahil lang dun? Pucha. Di ako magugulat kung aaminin mo na pati brief ni Kyungsoo pagselosan mo kase laging nakayakap sa alam mo na..." Sinayaw ni Sehun ang mga kilay at pinektusan siya ni Jongin.

"Tangina mo ka! Wala akong sinasabing g-ganyan."

Tumawa lang si Sehun. "Sinong niloko mo, eh kung makatingin ka lagi kay Kyungsoo kulang na lang laplapin mo nang buo."

"Hay, hay, oo na takte. Di lang naman yung ano niya gusto ko, siya rin naman."

"Pre, naman kasi, umamin ka na. Akala ko noon nakaamin ka na, tsk. Pinapatagal mo lang lalo. Takot ka na ba na mas tipo pala ni Kyungsoo tikbalang, kaya napapaurong bayag mo?"

Sumipsip si Jongin sa inumin at natagalan sa pagsagot.

"Di kasi madali. Una sa lahat, roommates kami, pano na lang kung umamin ako tapos di pala niya ako gusto? Eh di awkward na pag nangyari yun? Ayoko naman na umalis siya."

"So ano 'to? Hanggang ganito ka na lang, pre? Okay na sayo 'to? Kase di ako naniniwala alam kong ayaw mo na hanggang ganito lang. Tagal mo na gusto yan si Kyungsoo panigurado pinagpapantasyahan mo yan na alam mo na."

"Ano na naman yang alam mo na, alam mo na, naman na yan?" Kunot ng noo ni Jongin.

"Basta, lam mo na yun. Pero pre, pano kung hinihintay ka lang pala niya kumambiyo? Panigurado, byaheng langit kayo pagkatapos. Umamin ka na nga para di mo na pagselosan yung lintek na tikbalang na laro na yan. Pucha." Hagalpak na tawa na naman ulit ni Sehun habang sumisipsip na lang si Jongin sa inumin hanggang makabalik sila sa opisina.

-

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung anong engkanto ang sumapi sa kanya at nagkalakas loob siyang tuldukan na ang pinakakinakatakutan niya.

Suot ang pinaprint at ginawa niyang maskara ng mukha ng kabayo sa nilalaro ni Kyungsoo, laking gulat nito pag-uwi nang makita si Jongin na suot ang maskara.

"Nakakagulat ka naman, Jongin. Ano naman yang trip mo?" Natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago umupo sa gilid ng kama hanggang sa maglumpasay na ito dulot ng matinding pagod.

Sa likod ng maskarang suot, kabado si Jongin. Hindi alam ang gagawin. Medyo napapaurong ulit tuloy ang bayag niya.

Kaya nga siya nagmaskara para kung sakaling basted, di makikita ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot sa mukha niya.

Double purpose sana. Pangtakip sa ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha at syempre para mapansin siya agad ni Kyungsoo at kung sakali, mapatawa man din niya ito.

"Ano kasi..." napakamot sa batok si Jongin at sinundan ng tingin si Kyungsoo na dumiretso agad sa kama para ilapag ang gamit niya roon.

"Ano?" Udyok ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin kay Jongin.

Gulong-gulo na ang isip ni Jongin. Nawala na lahat sa isip niya ang inensayo niyang mga salita na sasabihin na dapat niya sa puntong iyon.

"Kasi ganito..." Hinga niyang malalim sabay buga. "Kyung--" pero bago pa niya sabihin ang hinahangad, tuloy pa niya, "Kain na tayo, order ako KFC, ano gusto mo?"

-

**Sehun:** nu balita pre? success ba?

 **Jongin:** puta pare ang hirap

 **Sehun:** weakshit sad

 **Jongin:** apelyido ko na ata ang weakshit pre, tangina talaga

 **Sehun** : nu na vlak?

 **Jongin:** tiis pogi

 **Sehun:** sayang bayag mo kung hanggang ganyan ka lng bahala ka

 **Jongin:** tanggalan mo na nga ako ng bayag

 **Sehun:** patanggal mo sa babes mo

 **Sehun:** W E A K

Binaba ni Jongin ang cellphone at tiningnan ang nakatalikod at natutulog na na si Kyungsoo sa kabilang kama.

Isang malakas na buntong hininga ang buga niya. Pero tama si Sehun. Di siya pinalaking gwapo na may malaking bayag at lawit kaya hindi na siya mag-aatubili pang subukan muli ang plano na kasawiang palad pumalya sa araw na iyon.

Better luck next time.

-

Alas onse na ng gabi at wala pa rin si Kyungsoo. Bumili pa naman din si Jongin ng Chooks to go na paborito ni Kyungsoo dahil manok lang ay ulam linamnam na, di na kailangan ng sarsa.

Kaso pumatak ang alas otso na walang Kyungsoo na dumadating. Mabilis nag-alala si Jongin dahil hindi man lang siya tinext ni Kyungsoo na gagabihin ito tulad ng nakagawian.

Sa kaba ni Jongin, buti na lang at friend niya sa FB si Baekhyun, ang kaibigan at katrabaho ni Kyungsoo na sa malamang sa malamang ay alam ang kinaroroonan ni Kyungsoo.

Plantsado na sana ang plano sa gabing ito. Pagkatapos sana nilang kumain ni Kyungsoo, aamin na sana si Jongin, pero mukhang mauudlot na naman ang plano.

Pagkatanong niya kay Baekhyun kung nasaan si Kyungsoo, agad naman sumagot ang lalaki at sinabing, _'Uuwi din naman siya wag mo na intayin'_. Di niya maintindihan ang pasungit na sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya pero nakalma siyang malaman na ligtas si Kyungsoo kung nasaan man siya ngayon.

Alas onse kinse.

Bumukas ang pinto at nanlalamig na ang mangkok ng manok sa kanilang maliit. A lamesa.

Napatingin agad si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na muntik na matumba pagpasok sa apartment nila.

"Kyungsoo!" Mabilis na inakay ni Jongin ang kaibigan na tutumba na naman. "Naglasing ka?" Tanong niya kahit halata naman kung ano ang sagot.

Bimuntong hininga si Jongin at dinala si Kyungsoo sa kama nito.

Napamewang si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan na tahimik na nakaupo at nakanguso kaunti ang bibig.

Agad na minessage ni Jongin si Baekhyun.

**Jongin:** bkit d mo sinabi naglasing si kyungsoo?

 **Baekhyun:** boyfriend ka ba?

Hindi na nireplyan pa ni Jongin si Baekhyun dahil may punto naman si Baekhyun. Sino ba siya sa buhay ni Kyungsoo at kailangan niya alamin ang pinaggagagawa ni Kyungsoo sa buhay? Isa pa, may susi naman si Kyungsoo kaya bakit kailangan pa niya hintayin di ba? Roommate lang naman siya at wala ng iba.

Pagtingin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, nasa harap na niya ito, hawak ang maskara ni Yuuma at sinuot ito sa kanya, tsaka siya niyakap.

Hindi makagalaw si Jongin dahil yakap yakap siya ngayon ni Kyungsoo at nakatingala ito sa kanya.

"Alam mo bang gustong gusto kita pakasalan, Jongiiiiin?" Nguso nito sabay kurap ng kanyang mahahabang pilikmata.

Ang tanging ilaw na bukas ay ang lampshade sa gitna ng kanilang mga kama.

Kiniskis pa ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin ng paulit-ulit. "Ayaw mo ba sa akin? Kasi ako gustong gusto kitaaaaaa Jongiiiiiiin!!" Hagikgik pa niya, bago nanahimik at lumabi.

Tinulak niya papaupo si Jongin sa kama niya at kumandong sa kanya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin habang suot pa rin ang maskara. Nag-iinit ang kanyang mukha, dahil si Kyungsoo, may gusto sa kanya??

"Soo, lasing ka..."

Tinulak siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib kaya't nakahiga na ngayon si Jongin. Nakapatong pa rin ang lasing na si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sa gulat niya, ikiniskis ng lalaki ang sarili niya kay Jongin.

Pagtingin ni Jongin sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo, tinanggal niya agad ang maskarang suot at tinapon sa sahig, dahil binaba na pala ni Kyungsoo ang suot na pantalon at ikiniskis ang sarili niyang nakasuot ng itim na briefs sakto sa ari ni Jongin na balot ng boxer shorts.

Umungol si Kyungsoo ng pagkalakas, katawan niya'y kumukurba pa sa bawat pagkiskis ng kanilang mga ari.

"Kyungsoo, tama na...lasing ka." Pagpipigil ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay nito na nakalapat sa kanyang dibdib. Huminto si Kyungsoo sa pagkiskis kahit damang dama na ni Jongin ang pagtaas at pagtigas ng kanyang iniingatang sandata sa kama. Dama na rin niya ang pagtigas ng kay Kyungsoo at kahit panahon na para magdiwang tungkol dito dahil sa pag-amin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, kahit na siya'y lasing, nirerespeto pa rin ni Jongin ang kanyang roommate.

"Ayaw mo talaga sa akin, no?" Nangingiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Sabi ko na nga ba eh. Wala naman talaga kasi ako pag-asa sayo."

Aalis na sana si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin, pero hinila siya ni Jongin pabalik sa kanya at niyakap. "Gusto kita, Soo. Pero..." hinarap niya ang lasing at namumulang lalaki. Hinawakan niya ito sa pisngi. "Lasing ka, Soo. Bukas pag-usapan natin 'to. Yun e, kung maaalala mo."

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang pisngi. "Ayaw mo bang ikaw mismo ang magpaalala?"

Nablanko ang isip ni Jongin. "H-Hindi naman sa ganun..." Hindi naman talaga sa ayaw niyang ipaalala. May takot lang na gumugulo sa kanyang isipan dahil paano na lang kung magbago ang lahat matapos ang lahat?

Kumunot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Ayaw mo talaga sa akin, yun lang yun."

"Soo, hindi. Natatakot lang ako na magbago tayo."

Sumimangot lalo si Kyungsoo. "Kung magbabago tayo, kasi mag-boyfriend na tayo. Nakakainis ka, Jongin!" Pinalo siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib at pinaalis sa kanyang kama. "Dun ka na sa kama mo! Tutulog na ako!"

Umalis si Jongin sa kama, na kama naman talaga niya pero kumportableng nakapwesto na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang higaan.

"Di ka na ba magbibihis?"

Tumayo ulit si Kyungsoo at nagpalit ng damit sa harap mismo ni Jongin na agad tumingin sa kisame para hindi tingnan ang magandang hubog ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. Pero kahit anong pag-iwas ng tingin ni Jongin, nagawa pa rin niyang numakaw tingin sa naka-briefs lang na suot ni Kyungsoo lalong lalo na sa matambok na likuran ng lasing na lalaki.

Nang makapagbihis si Kyungsoo, akala ni Jongin na didiretso na si Kyungsoo sa sarili nitong kama, pero laking pagkakamali pa rin niya dahil sa kama ulit niya humiga si Kyungsoo at tumalikod sa kanya, talukbong ng kanyang kumot na panalangin niya ay sana di amoy laway.

Nilapitan niya si Kyungsoo. "Soo, kama ko dito." Sabi niya sa nakatalikod pa rin na lalaki pero pagsilip niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, tulug na tulog na ito.

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin at inayos maigi ang kumot na nakabalot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. "Amoy laway pa naman yung unan kong yan...ata." Bulong niya.

Tumayo siya saglit sa gilid ng kanyang kama at tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib at tiningnan si Kyungsoo saglit bago tinabi ang manok na binili sa maliit nilang ref at humiga sa kama ng roommate.

Dala na rin ng antok at pagod sa trabaho, ipinikit na rin ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata at hindi na inisip masyado ang kama na tinutulugan na kasing amoy ni Kyungsoo.

-

Dumating ang sumunod na umaga at tahimik silang dalawa na kumakain ng kanilang brunch na prinitong itlog at manok ng Chooks to go mula kagabi.

"Di mo ba talaga ipapaalala yung kagabi?" Naiinis na sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay baba sa kanyang kutsara at tinidor.

Natigil si Jongin sa pagsubo ng pagkain, kaya ibinaba muna niya ang kutsara at bumuntong hininga. "Lasing ka kagabi, Soo."

"Totoo yung mga sinabi ko sayo kagabi."

"Naaalala mo pa?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. May inis pa rin sa kanyang mukha. "Kim Jongin, sabihin mo na dapat mong sabihin. Ano na?"

"Anong ano na?" Nabablanko si Jongin sa kung ano ba ang dapat isagot sa nakakalitong mga bitaw ng salita ni Kyungsoo.

Napatakip nalang ng mukha si Kyungsoo sa kabagalang magproseso ng utak ni Jongin.

"Jongin, ligawan mo na ako kasi gusto kita at alam kong gusto mo ko!!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo na para bang bata at napanganga na lang si Jongin sa gulat at halong saya.

_Epilogue_

Nasa fx ang mag-boyfriend na kakagaling lang sa panonood ng sine. Sila lang ang nasa likod ng fx.

Nilalaro na naman ulit ni Kyungsoo ang UmaPri na kung tawagin ni Jongin ay tikbalang game.

"Bakit ba adik na adik ka dyan? Tsaka san mo ba nakuha yang laro na yan?"

"Pampalipas oras lang. Si Baekhyun nilalaro niya 'to, nilaro ko din." Sagot agad ni Kyungsoo.

Nakaakbay si Jongin sa boyfriend. "Kilig na kilig ka naman?"

"Di naman ako kinikilig dito. Pampalipas oras lang."

"Weh? Sabi mo dati kinikilig ka dyan? Kaya nga di ko gets ba't humaling na humaling ka dyan."

"Weh sinabi ko ba na kinikilig ako dito?" Inexit na ulit ni Kyungsoo ang laro para makaipon muli ng energy sa larong iyon.

"Oo, sinabi mo kaya nga naiinis ako sa tikbalang na yan. Di mo na ako pinapansin dahil dyan. Tss. Nakakaselos."

"Ahh yun ba? Inaasar lang kita nun kasi ang tagal mo umamin sa akin. Para kang sira kasi." Humikab si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa balikat ni Jongin.

"Teka, kelan mo ba nalaman na may gusto ako sayo?"

Pinikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata at ngumiti.

_Nasa National Bookstore si Kyungsoo kasama ni Baekhyun para bumili ng ballpen. Pero humiwalay si Baekhyun sa kanya para maghanap ng notebook nang aksidenteng magkita sila ni Sehun sa hilera ng mga ballpen na nakadisplay sa counter._

_"Uy, Kyungsoo!"_

_"Uy..." Bati niya pabalik._

_"Kasama mo boyfriend mo?"_

_"Ha?"_

_"Si Jongin? Kasama mo ba? Di ako nirereplyan ng mokong. Ano? Kayo na no? Success pag-amin niya sayo?"_

_"Anong sinasabi mo, Sehun?" Malaking pagtataka ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki pero hindi siya ganun kamanhid sa ibig sabihin ni Sehun._

_"Ay puta! Kalimutan mo sinabi ko!" Tsaka umalis bigla si Sehun palabas ng store nang hindi pa nabibili ang dapat bilhin._

_Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa nalaman, tapik ang mga pisngi sa kilig._

"Uy, Soo. Daya mo naman ayaw mo sabihin. Sabihin mo na kelan mo pa alam." Pagpupumilit ni Jongin.

"Ayoko nga sabihin. Secret ko na yun." Ang masayang tugon ni Kyungsoo nang nakapikit pa rin bago sumiksik lalo sa gilid ni Jongin.

"Daya mo naman." Hahalikan sana ni Jongin sa labi si Kyungsoo, kaso, huminto si manong drayber at may sumakay sa likod.

Pero, cute cute talaga ni Kyungsoo maging clingy sa kanya. Hay, kay sarap magmahal, lalo na't kung ang mahal mo, mahal ka rin.

**Author's Note:**

> nilalaro ko kase yang Umapri nakakatawa kase gwapong kabayo yung bida leche! ang tsoge lang ng ending kaya wag niyo na laruin.
> 
> sana di kayo nalito. basta, simula nung naglalaro si ksoo nung game lam na niya na gusto siya ni jongin :))) epal kase si sehun so yeah


End file.
